Power Rangers Skyfall Timeline
This is about the timeline connecting with Power Rangers Skyfall and some other power rangers series. 1995 - Skyfall Corporation is Born In 1995, The Dark Lord and his army reawaken from a rip in space. In an attempt to save the planet from certain destruction, the government begins Project Ranger. The Skyfall Corporation is opened to control Project Ranger along with many other government weaponry. Project Ranger is placed into affect and the Skyfall Rangers begin. 1997 - Skyfall Rangers Begin Five average teenagers, Mark, Ronny, Harry, Melanie, and Angelica are recruited to become the Skyfall Rangers and protect our world from The Dark Lord and his army. The five teens are able to destroy the Dark Lord and his army after many battles and become honorary veterans of the Skyfall Corporation. 1997 - Rebranding and Project Rangers Hiatus After the world has become safe again, a major rebranding of Skyfall Corporation takes place causing the company to be renamed Skyfall Wings Corporation and use technology of the government to hire spies that will serve as protectors from danger. Project Ranger is put on hiatus and the files are stored for future usage. 2000 - Lightspeed Global Lightspeed Global joins Skyfall Wings Corporation and uses data files of Project Ranger to make the Lightspeed Rangers, needed for help in Mariner Bay, California. 2001 - Time Force Incorporated Begins Ransik and his army escape to 2001 only to be joined by the Time Force Rangers. Skyfall Wings Corporation learns that Time Force Incorporated was created by them so they tap into the morphing grid to find the time transport technology used by the Time Force Rangers. 2008 - Time Force Incorporated is Announced Time Force Incorporated is officially opened to private stock holders but has not finished it's time transporting technology. The technology is undisclosed to anyone and still has complications. 2013 - Project Ranger's Reawakening and Time Force Incorporated Announcement Skyfall Wings Corporation opens Project Ranger up again using experimental technology. Time Force Incorporated is opened to the public and discloses their time transporting technology to the public but say that the technology will not be finished for another few years, but when it will be completed it will be the best technology ever known to man. 2013 - Earthquake and Project Ranger's Fate Later that year, a massive earthquake hits the USA and out comes monsters of the Underworld. The Skyfall Wings Corporation sends out spies, but they're spy technology is proven too weak for the monsters. Luckily, Project Ranger's test technology ranger suits have been completed and are the only hope for humanity. Five interns: Alex Carson, Terrence Collins, Lindsey Landors, Matt Drew, Carmen Delgado are hired to be the test pilots for the ranger suits and guarded by the power of the eagle, these five save the world from the Underworld's monsters. 2014 - Recap of Events The world is yet again safe and the rangers retire and become honorary veterans of the Skyfall Wings Corporation. Project Ranger is put into full operation to destroy all the evil in this world. Meanwhile, Time Force Incorporated is trying to speed up the operations of the time transporting technology but they have no luck. 2025 - S.P.D. Industries Earth has found alien life and welcomes all extra terrestrials (who bring peace) onto the planet. Time Force Incorporated has an estimation of completion year set for 2028 and plan on unavailing their time technology with Project Ranger. The Skyfall Wings Corporation has been fully taken over by the government and is renamed Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D.) Industries. The A-Squad and B-Squad Rangers protect our earth from evil and have almost rid of all the evil on the earth. The Troobian Empire plans to attack earth and with the A-Squad's recent disappearance, the B-Squad must take action and save our world and all who inhabit it. They succeed and learn of a new possible threat named Ransik. They become honorary veterans of Space Patrol Delta. 2028 - Time Traveling Time Force Incorporated launches the time traveling device and the Time Force Rangers. The Time Force Rangers are a subsidiary of Space Patrol Delta and find that Ransik wants to destroy earth. Once defeating him and all the other evil of our world, the Time Force Rangers become honorary veterans of Space Patrol Delta. Ransik and his army along with all other evil become prisoners of Time Force Incorporated. 2030 - Merging and Time Force Rangers As of 2030, Space Patrol Delta and all of it's subsidiaries merge and follow under one name, Time Force Incorporated. Ransik and his army escape from prison and travel to 2001. The veteran Time Force Rangers become rangers again and follow Ransik to 2001 and destroy him. Time Force Incorporated is ended by the government and the world is safe from evil. That is, most evil... 2031 - The Silver Guardians Three soldiers who were recruited by Time Force Incorporated before it's closure become the guardians of earth and protect it from any evil that pops up in our world. They are the Silver Guardians of 2031! Gallery 180px-BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|The five Skyfall Rangers from the first year of Skyfall Corporation Sentai261.jpg|The Skyfall Rangers of present day (with Skyfall Knight) Tumblr lp82xhJacH1qhya5no1 500.png|In 2000, Lightspeed Global funded the Lightspeed Rangers Program using info from the Project Ranger database of their subsidiary, Skyfall Wings Corporation GokaigerTimeranger.jpg|The Time Force Rangers of Time Force Incorporated, a subsidiary of Skyfall Wings Corporation from the future which is now known as S.P.D. Industries Asquad.jpg|The defunct A-Squad Rangers from the future Skyfall Wings Corporation which is then known as S.P.D. Industries Spd.png|The S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers from the future of Skyfall Wings Corporation which is now known as S.P.D. Industries Category:Timeline Category:Power Rangers Skyfall